Heart's Desire¥
by Defafaeth Mechqua
Summary: *Complete* Vegeta is a girl, Goku and Vegeta are both 16. Yeah. . . . .look at the genre and figure it out. The chaps are short - sorta.
1. I risked my life to get her a valuable g...

Heart's Desire.  
  
¥~*~¥~*~¥~*~¥~*~¥~*~¥~*~¥~*~¥~*~¥~*~¥~*~¥~*~¥~*~¥~*~¥~*~¥~*~¥~*~¥~*~¥~*~¥~*~ ¥~*~¥  
  
"KAKARROT!!! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING????!!!!!" 16 year old Vegeta roared in the most unladylike manner. But then again she never did act much like a princess of noble birth, always running off, getting dirty, and hanging around with ruffians. She acted more like a warrior, which she was.  
  
"I'M GONNA PROVE TO YOU HOW MUCH I LOVE YOU BY GETTING YOU THE GEM!!!" 16 year old teenage Goku (aka Kakarrot) shouted back. Ah yes the teenage Goku who fell desperately, deeply, passionately in love with Vegeta when she first arrived on Earth.  
  
Vegeta's eye twitched, "When will he EVER learn?! I don't want him as my mate and I NEVER will!" she muttered to herself.  
  
Vegeta and Goku were standing on opposite sides of a volcano training when they saw some lava part and a beautiful gem shine then get covered up again. The gem was a bunch of other gems crammed up into one. Vegeta said she'd kill for a close look at the gem.  
  
"Kakarrot you have done plenty of idiotic things in your life but what you're about to do-this takes the cake."  
  
Goku looked at his beloved standing in the gentle wind with her midnight black gravity-defying hair and spiky strands that ran down to her waist blowing in the gentle wind. The sun's position casting dark shadows across her face. Her eyes space black, cold and hard but with a hint of sadness and longing, her skin a peachy cream colour, and her navy blue spandex showing off her slender figure.  
  
{She's something out of a painting. The definition of beautiful. Her name should have been Aphrodite goddess of beauty and love for she captured my heart with her beauty and charm. The only one who can save me from this dark lonely hell that surrounds just has to be her! Maybe if I retrieve this gem for her then she'll realize how much she means to me!} Goku thought.  
  
"Kakarrot. I won't stop you if you seriously want to get the gem, but don't think anything will change between us after you do." Vegeta said as if reading his mind.  
  
Goku looked down into the volcano and took a deep breath then flew down until he was about a few inches from the lava then shot an energy blast towards where the gem was supposed to be. The blast caused lava to part and Goku closely followed the beam down to the gem, he had to be quick though because the lava was rapidly spewing back to its rightful position. Goku reached the chamber where the gem was and made an energy shield around him to prevent the lava from melting him and looked for the gem. He found the gem nestled between two pillars of molten rock, he looked at the gem which was as big as his hand then he pulled the suspiciously cool gem and tucked into his orange gi. Then flew out of there faster than you can say "hot potato".  
  
"Here…..you….go….Geta." Goku panted as he landed in front of the saiyan no oujo and held out the gem. Even though he was strong keeping the energy shield up against the lava was tiring. In the light you could see that the gem was a mixture of amethysts, rubies, diamonds, jades, sapphires, emeralds and jasmines, and it was probably the most beautiful gem in the universe.  
  
Vegeta merely glanced at the gem then looked at the sun that was setting low into the mountains, "I don't want it."  
  
Goku's face fell and a look of pure disbelief flashed across his face, "But! I….I thought you said you wanted it!"  
  
"I said ' I'd kill for a closer look at the gem' I didn't say I wanted it. Look Kakarrot its getting late I'm out of here." Vegeta said before blasting off and leaving a saddened Goku where he was standing.  
  
Goku stood there staring after Vegeta until she was just a mere speck in the sky, and then kept staring hours after. Around midnight when he'd snapped out of his trance like state he went home carrying the gem along with a heavy heart.  
  
Goku landed in front of his cabin and went inside. He passed the kitchen and didn't bother getting a midnight snack or any food at all, he wasn't hungry at all. (A/N: Goku?! Not hungry?!) He made his way to his room walking up the creaky stairs-alone. He stood at the doorway of his room- alone and stared at this king sized bed-alone and sighed a sad sad sigh- alone. Goku threw off his training clothes and flung himself onto his bed which groaned under his weight, then he carefully laid the gem onto his dresser next to a photo.  
  
The photo was of Vegeta actually smiling with her hands on her hips winking wearing a white blouse, a 9 and a half inch black mini-skirt, black high heel shoes, a necklace that had symbol like this: ~¥~ on it, and with her hair tied back in a pony tail. Bulma had given Goku the picture after Vegeta had lost a bet and had to pose like so.  
  
Goku sighed as he stared at the picture. "Will she ever love me like I love her?" he asked himself out loud. Silence was his only answer. {Right. Silence. I never get straight answers. My life is filled with a nothingness that encompasses my very being, without her.}  
  
It had been nearly 4 months since Vegeta first exited her ship. When Goku had first saw her and fell in love, but at that time didn't know. When she asked if she may either take refuge here on Earth or blow it up. When Vegeta's first words to him were, "I know you.". When he first discovered her abilities and her blood line. When he discovered about his own blood line. Only he, Goku, thought her perfect at that time but in everyone else's eyes she was……evil, cruel, cold-blooded…..etc.  
  
Goku stared at the picture of the person his heart desired until he drift off into a peaceful sleep.  
  
  
  
¥~*~¥~*~¥~*~¥~*~¥~*~¥~*~¥~*~¥~*~¥~*~¥~*~¥~*~¥~*~¥~*~¥~*~¥~*~¥~*~¥~*~¥~*~¥~*~ ¥~*~¥  
  
A/N: I know I know Vegeta is older than Goku by 4 or so years. But WHATEVER! It's my story! And if you don't like it then what are you reading this for?!  
  
¥~*~¥~*~¥~*~¥~*~¥~*~¥~*~¥~*~¥~*~¥~*~¥~*~¥~*~¥~*~¥~*~¥~*~¥~*~¥~*~¥~*~¥~*~¥~*~ ¥~*~¥ 


	2. She stole my heart.................and m...

*BEEP* *BEEP *BEEP* *BEEP*………  
  
Goku reached out grabbed his alarm clock and threw it across the room, he got up and rubbed his eyes then grabbed another replica of his alarm clock from his dresser and looked at it.  
  
"WHAT THE???!!! 9:10????!!!! I'M LATE!" Goku shouted. He threw off his blanket and flung on his usual orange gi then raced down ate some breakfast which consisted of 100 pieces of buttered bread (A/N: Remember how fast saiyans can eat?). Then flew upstairs brushed his teeth grabbed his bag raced out of his cabin raced back inside cause forgot all his text books and stuff on his work desk raced out again locked his door and flew as fast as lighting to school finally got to school remembered that he forgot his physics project at home raced back home flew through his window braking it in the glass grabbed his project flew back to school and entered his classroom. All this took less than 20 minutes.  
  
"Ahh Goku you're just on time!" Mr. Saxophone the Literature teacher said with pleasure.  
  
"What???? I am???" Goku asked almost completely out of breath.  
  
"Why yes. Is something the matter?"  
  
Then it him. When he was sleeping last night he had felt an insignificantly low ki inside his home, but he thought it was nothing and shrugged it off. Whoever that person was must've reset his clocks but why?  
  
"Never mind." He grumbled. He looked up and saw all the females present give him seductive looks, excluding Vegeta who was staring out the window with boredom. Goku dragged himself up to a seat next to the girl of his dreams and sat down hoping she would at least glance at him, but to his disappointment she ignored him completely. He wasn't surprised though she did that everyday.  
  
"Ohayo Gozaimus Vegeta-san how are you today?" Goku asked willing her to answer. But not surprisingly she didn't respond.  
  
"Okay class! I see everybody is here, no need for a roll call since all the seats are filled up. Now everybody open their books and read everything from page 398 to 403. I'll give you 65 minutes to read it all then I'll give you a quiz." Mr. S announced.  
  
Goku pulled out his book and thought {Boy this is gonna be one hell of a boring day. Gawd if it wasn't for Vegeta attending high school I'd ditch this hell on earth faster than you can say ' I '!}.  
  
He started reading and was soon almost dead out of boredom as he approached the last page. Vegeta on the other hand didn't even have her book out of her bag yet and the teacher didn't make her take it out, she didn't ever listen even when the teacher was yelling louder than a police siren. Usually it was very comical to watch since the teacher would be scream his/her head off while Vegeta looked out the window and when the teacher was done yelling Vegeta would turn around slowly and ask innocently, "Sorry did you say something?". That was one of the many reasons why Goku liked her so much, because of how she can make any situation seem funny.  
  
So the minutes dragged on and soon the 65 minutes were up and Goku had just read the last word of the page when Mr. S announced that time was up. Everybody put away their books.  
  
Goku looked at his sheet and groaned the questions were all about insignificant little things that he wasn't paying attention to! All he had been memorizing was the important stuff like when the main character's best friend died and so on. Everybody groaned as well, except Vegeta, for they had been doing the exact same thing as Goku and noting down the big events.  
  
Mr. S smiled an evil smile and told them that he would give them 20 minutes for the test, then to begin. Everyone started to answer their sheet and all of them were groaning except Vegeta who was randomly circling the answers.  
  
"Oh man I just know I got everything wrong!" Goku muttered to himself when the bell rang as he and everyone else exited the class.  
  
And so it went on like this until lunch. Goku instead of going into the cafeteria as usual went outside and sat under a tree - with no food. (A/N: NANI?!?! No food!?)  
  
"Hi Goku! Where's your lunch?" Chi Chi asked as she walked up to her secret crush.  
  
"Oh I lost my wallet somewhere. Have you seen it?" He answered as he was interrupting from his fanciful day dream about Vegeta being nice to him.  
  
"No sorry I haven't. You look hungry wanna share lunch with me?" Chi Chi said giving him a seductive look.  
  
{Great another admirer! Geez I've already got ¾ of all the females here fall in lust with me. But I am really hungry…….NO! Goku you idiot! If you do that then Vegeta will think that you've finally let her go. I can't let her think that, my very being is dedicated to her very breath!} Goku thought.  
  
(A/N: Wow. He's SO dedicated that he's gonna go without food for a reason that makes no sense. Goku. Go figure. )  
  
"No thanks Chi Chi I'm not that hungry right now." Goku said but his stomach betrayed him as it let out a loud growl like a lion, making Goku blush with embarrassment.  
  
Just then Vegeta walked up and frowned at the sound of his stomach, through her bangs Vegeta locked eyes with Goku's in a hate-filled glare, "This yours?" She said holding up a brown leather wallet.  
  
Goku's face lit up when he saw it, but mostly because Vegeta had gone out of her way just to give it back to him. "Yeah that's mine! Gee thanks Vegeta!"  
  
Vegeta snorted, "Whatever, you're such an idiot." She said and threw the wallet at him, which Goku caught with the greatest of ease. "Don't bother waiting by the volcano today I'm training in the Dragon Gorge meet me there after school."  
  
Goku stared at Vegeta's back as she walked away. Her well built muscles on her arms and legs, her perfectly arched back her flame like hair with loose tendrils swaying the breeze. He stared at her until he found himself staring at her butt. {Goku! You hentai!} he thought to himself and made a mental note to allow Vegeta to beat himself up real good after school.  
  
"Goku?" Chi Chi said clearing her throat to get his attention away from the sexy saiyan princess.  
  
"Huh? Uh…yeah Chi Chi?" Goku responded snapping out off his trance like state.  
  
"Did you hear about the Valentines ball?" Chi Chi slyly.  
  
"No…..why?"  
  
"Well its in 3 weeks and I was wondering if you had a date."  
  
Goku looked up at Chi Chi in surprise, "How do you know? I haven't heard any announcements." {Or else I would have already hypnotized Vegeta into coming with me to the ball.} Goku thought maliciously.  
  
"Oh that's because I'm the president of the student council."  
  
"Oh well um…..no…"  
  
"Well then you can go with me!" Chi Chi said excitedly, "What do ya' say!?"  
  
"Well…….um…….uh…………you see……uh - " Goku was suddenly saved as the bell rang. And he quickly made an excuse about being late for class and zipped off leaving a disgruntled Chi Chi far behind.  
  
So the remainder of the school day proceeded in a very boring fashion (which would probably bore you to death which is why I decided to skip the description) and soon school was over.  
  
On his way home Goku thought he'd stop by Dairy Queen to get some ice cream, but when he looked into his wallet, however, all his hard earned cash - was gone.  
  
  
  
  
  
****~¥~¥~¥~¥~¥~¥~¥~¥~¥~¥~¥~¥~¥~¥~¥~****  
  
  
  
A/N: Vegeta stole Goku's heart - along with his cash. So cruel is Vegeta that she stole Goku's money for her own little pleasures. Oh, oh well it can't be helped now. ^_^ Ja mata ne!  
  
A/A/N: Ohayo Gozaimus = Good Morning  
  
i~~ Defafaeth Mechqua/i 


	3. Oh man she must hate me!!!!

A/N: I would like to thank: bAshes, otakufan, Green, , Elanya and Toni Cipriani /b for reviewing this little fic that deserves nothing. If it weren't for them first 6 reviewers I would dumped this story and wrote an even more crappier one!  
  
*¥*¥*¥*¥*¥*¥*¥*¥*  
  
  
  
"School ended at 3:10. You're an hour late Kakarrot." Vegeta said coldly as Goku landed a few feet away from her.  
  
  
  
Dragon Gorge. Named so because of a HUGE stone carving carved into the side of one of the walls. Nobody knows how it got there, if it was manmade or if it was a natural formation or made by aliens, but it had always been there.  
  
  
  
"Sorry I forgot. I was doing some homework." Goku said sheepishly.  
  
  
  
"Whatever. And Kakarrot I didn't take your money, I stole your wallet from some baka who bugged me fourth period."  
  
  
  
Goku blushed because he was about to ask her about the money being stolen, "So why'd you look into my wallet?"  
  
  
  
This time it was Vegeta's turn to blush, "Uh…um…..uh…."i{Great do I tell him I was looking for his number? Do confess to him that I beat up that the baka because he had his wallet in the first place??? NO WAY! I like him and all but playing hard to get is a saiyan tradition! Gawd! He doesn't even know that in our saiyan society the crummier that a fem treats ya' treat him the more she like you. Okay BREATH Vegeta breath. Think of an excuse. THINK!!!!}/i  
  
  
  
"I was looking for a picture Bulma took of me a long time ago. I was wondering if you had it." i{Phew! Saved. Mental note: Be nicer to Bulma.}/i  
  
  
  
"Oh……. Well I don't have it." Goku said, looking away.  
  
  
  
Vegeta sent Goku an icy cold glare an thought.i{Lying bastard! After all I was the one who reset all his clocks ahead by an hour!}/i  
  
  
  
"Whatever just shut up and fight."  
  
  
  
So soon the two were throwing punches and kicks at each other, destroying the land around them but being careful not to damage the Dragon carving.  
  
  
  
"KAKARROT! WILL YOU QUIT HOLDING BACK AND AT LEAST HIT ME!!!!!!??????" Vegeta shouted furiously.  
  
  
  
"I'm trying! But you're just too good for me!" Goku shouted back. Stupid excuse. But of course he'd been holding back, he didn't want to hurt his beautiful oujo. Also the spandex wasn't helping much, she was just TOO damn distracting in it, since the material has a tendency to cling on to you tightly and show areas in the body better left unnoticed. And besides he had made a mental note during lunch to let Vegeta beat him up.  
  
  
  
"KAKARROT IF YOU CAN HIT ME THEN I'LL KISS YOU!" Vegeta yelled but all too soon regretted her irrational words as a flurry of punches and kicks were thrown her way.  
  
  
  
b[A/N: LOL. Make up your own fighting scene I'm too lazy to. ^-^']/b  
  
  
  
The saiyan no oujo was soon tiring from the fight. Sure she was fast, quick as lighting, slender and small enough to escape Goku's punches and kicks, but she depended on her energy beams as her main source of power. Goku on the other hand had brute strength, muscles, and more stamina than she did. Not to mention the burning desire to get a kiss from his beloved.  
  
  
  
*BOOM* *KRCH* *KRCH* *KAPOW* *KRCH* *KRCH*  
  
  
  
The day was soon fading but the two warriors kept battling on. Soon enough it was sunset — the perfect time for a romantic kiss. Vegeta thought. Goku must've thought the same thing as well cause he threw a punch at her unprotected stomach — and missed but the punch hit her square in the…………chest??? Goku froze in shear terror and Vegeta was too mad (and a bit surprised) to move. The stayed in that position for what seemed like years but were really a few seconds when Goku took a few steps back. Vegeta in response walked a few steps towards him.  
  
  
  
"I….I……I'm really REALLY sorry Vegeta! I didn't mean it! I….I was a…a….aiming for your stomach! HONESTLY! P…p…please don't k….k…. kill me." Goku said in pure fear as he was cornered between Vegeta and a rock.  
  
  
  
i{HENTAI! I bet he was planning to that on purpose! Well I'll show him NO ONE does that to me Princess Vegeta of all saiyans — or what's left of them….}/i  
  
  
  
Vegeta smirked, "Oh I'm not gonna kill you…………."  
  
  
  
¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿ ¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿  
  
  
  
"So you accidentally punched Vegeta……….there eh?" Krillen asked.  
  
  
  
Goku nodded almost too weak to even move. It was lucky for him that Krillen and Piccolo came to investigate when Vegeta's power level rose almost 10x more than his. For when Vegeta left they raced over to Goku where he was just about dead. Gawd - not even 3 senzu beans could fully heal him. Because he still had to be sent to the emergency ward.  
  
  
  
"I' m sure Vegeta won't stay mad at you for long. After all she needs a sparring partner. " Krillen said trying to assure his saiyan friend.  
  
  
  
"I don't know Krillen I've heard that women can hold grudges up to 45 years." Oolong said.  
  
  
  
Goku looked despairingly at the ceiling, "45 YEARS??!! By then Vegeta would have probably married some one else! And I'll be OLD and balding!"  
  
  
  
ÅÅÅÅÅÅÅÅÅÅÅÅÅÅÅÅÅÅÅÅÅÅÅÅÅÅÅÅÅÅÅÅÅÅÅÅÅÅÅÅÅÅÅÅÅÅÅÅÅÅÅÅÅÅÅÅ  
  
  
  
A/N: Yes very crappy. Now review I don't care if you flame just sign in if you do flame. I have my ways of dealing with flamers.  
  
¬-¬' 


	4. Wow. Were we hallucinating?

The conspicuous talking rose: If DM owned DBZ or else she herself would've married Vegeta and she'd be rich. But since she can only dream and she is poor and doesn't own anything except her soul, fics, imagination and etc. she doesn't own DBZ.  
  
Defafaeth: I said I wanted a disk man not a disclaimer!  
  
TCTR: Whoopsie Daisy!  
  
¥¥«¥¥«¥¥«¥¥«¥¥«¥¥«¥¥«¥¥«¥¥«¥¥«¥¥«¥¥«¥¥«¥¥«¥¥«¥¥«¥¥«¥¥«¥¥«¥¥«¥¥«¥¥«¥¥«¥¥«¥¥«¥ ¥«¥¥«¥¥«¥¥«¥¥«¥¥«¥¥«¥¥«¥¥«¥¥«  
  
  
  
"Vegeta. Is….is that a pie or a….???" Bulma began.  
  
  
  
"Deformed piece of shit? Well if it is then I've seen better looking shit then this!" Vegeta exclaimed with pure disgust. "Gawd what the hell did you put in…..it?!"  
  
  
  
Bulma glared at the Saiyan Princess for insulting her pie, but it did look like shit after all. And Vegeta was right even she had seen better shit. Vegeta and Bulma were partners for Home Economics, and today the class was baking pie. But Vegeta's and Bulma's pie (if you could call it a pie) looked like a cross between a clod of mud, a compost pile, and seaweed, not surprising though, Bulma did do most of the baking.  
  
  
  
"You taste it." Bulma said fearful of the thing-err-pie.  
  
  
  
"Fine I will coward." Vegeta said. She picked up a fork and was just about to stick it in the pie when it started shaking uncontrollably and then it split open forming a mouth and it said in a haunting voice, "Eat me! Eat me! Eat me! EEEEEEEAAAAAAAAATTTTTTT MMMMMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!". The pie stopped shaking and the crack disappeared looking as if it was never there.  
  
  
  
Bulma and Vegeta looked behind themselves and wondered if anyone else saw what they did, but everyone was acting normally as if nothing happened at all. The two looked at the pie then at each other the pie each other the pie each other the pie each other………  
  
  
  
"I'm bNOT/b eating it! Even a starving baka wouldn't eat that ithingi!" Vegeta declared throwing the fork across the room almost (unfortunately) stabbing Yamcha.  
  
  
  
"Fine I wouldn't blame you. But were we hallucinating? Cause I mean no one else seemed to see what we did."  
  
  
  
"Doubt it. It would take some serious drugs or something like that to fool the eyes of a saiyan and that is only shit. But maybe we made a mutation and it has mental powers or something." Vegeta said shrugging.  
  
  
  
Bulma quirked an eyebrow but said nothing. So the two partners stared at the pie wondering what to do with it.  
  
  
  
"Why Goku!!!!! That's the most PERFECT pie in the world!!!" Chi Chi exclaimed from across the room.  
  
  
  
Vegeta and Bulma turned around and saw that Goku had baked a really delicious looking fruit pie. 3 quarters of the class were crowded around him admiring his handy work, even the teacher was.  
  
  
  
"Stupid third class baka showing off." Vegeta muttered. But secretly admired how talented her Kakarrot was. b(A/N: Note how Vegeta describes Goku as ihers/i/b  
  
  
  
"Can I have some Goku please!!??"  
  
  
  
"Can I just have a bite of it?!"  
  
  
  
"Can I try it?! Just one little crumb?!"  
  
  
  
"Yes Goku. Why don't you share with the class?" Mrs. Plum the Home Ec teacher suggested eagerly.  
  
  
  
Bulma looked slyly at Vegeta and whispered, "He'll probably want his beloved to have the first bite won't he?" and for that Bulma 6 hours later found her self hanging on flag pole in Canada.  
  
  
  
Goku walked over to where Vegeta was scowling and shyly gave her a big slice of the tropical fruit pie. Vegeta took it and gave him a sweet lil smile then said with sugary sweetness, "Thanks Kakarrot……"  
  
  
  
b(A/N: Aaaaawwwww! How cute.)/b  
  
  
  
Then Vegeta slammed the slice of pie into Goku's face, "……For nothing" the bell rang and she laughed as she exited the room. b(A/N: Okay I take that back…)/b Everybody glared at the princess back except Goku who, for some strange reason, felt joyous bliss that she had done that, and Bulma who was told, by Vegeta herself, about saiyan customs.  
  
  
  
~~~~~ At home room ~~~~~  
  
  
  
i{Why do I even bother going to school? Oh yeah to hide form Frieza. Well when I ran away I did promise Raditz that I'd be careful and go under cover. Raditz. I wish he could've come with me. But with him in that tesszix (tez-icks) powered cage………Sure yeah he could be a baka sometimes but I was betrothed to him at birth…..WAIT! I thought I liked Kakarrot? Then how come I have feelings for Raditz?! Oh Kami! If only I was a guy things would be more simple! Frieza wouldn't want to marry me and I wouldn't have to run away!}/i Vegeta thought.  
  
  
  
"Hi Vegeta! Are you gonna spar with me at the Dragon Gorge after school?" Goku said as if the Saiyan no oujo hadn't slammed a piece of pie into this face earlier.  
  
  
  
"No. Not after what happened last Friday." Vegeta said gruffly.  
  
  
  
"I'm really REALLY sor-" Goku began but broke off as the teacher clapped her hands for silence.  
  
  
  
"Thank you. Now I have a few announcements. First off the school is having a Valentines ball in 2 weeks." All of the fems, except the teacher and Vegeta, turned to give Goku seductive looks. Goku shrank back and whimpered. "Also," Mrs. Flute continued, "since we were awarded the most behaved class in Red Rose High School we are going on a field trip to Saiyan Bay Beach tomorrow!" Everyone cheered except Vegeta (big surprise).  
  
  
  
i{Saiyan Bay Beach? Did the person who named the beach also know about Saiyans? Impossible! When we go tomorrow I shall ask about the origin of the name. Hhhhmmm…………I wonder what Kakarrot looks like in swimming trunks?}/i Vegeta looked out the window.  
  
  
  
"Class dismissed!" Everyone flooded out of the classroom. But Vegeta merely jumped out of the window and flew home.  
  
  
  
¥¥¥¥««¥¥¥¥««¥¥¥¥««¥¥¥¥««¥¥¥¥««¥¥¥¥««¥¥¥¥««¥¥¥¥««¥¥¥¥««¥¥¥¥««¥¥¥¥««¥¥¥¥««¥¥¥¥ ««¥¥¥¥««¥¥¥¥«« ¥¥¥¥««¥¥¥¥««¥¥¥¥««¥¥¥¥  
  
bA/N: Most behaved class? With Vegeta and Goku in it that's hard to swallow. Thanks for reviewing all of you! Ja mata ne!/b  
  
i~~~DM/i 


	5. I got beaten up just because I was being...

"NO!!! Bulma how many times do I have to say NO?!?!?!" Vegeta yelled.  
  
  
  
"Aaawww come on!!!! You'll look REALLY hot in it!" Bulma argued.  
  
  
  
Classroom #13 had arrived at the beach 2 hours earlier and were now having some fun. Bulma was wearing a skimpy red bikini and was trying to get her friend into a similar one only in black.  
  
  
  
"No way! For get it B! I will NOT wear one of those "bikinis" even if you could grant me immortality!" Vegeta said exasperated with one of her friends little attempts to make her "girlier".  
  
  
  
Bulma smiled slyly, "Well I just thought that maybe Goku would like you better in one……"  
  
  
  
Vegeta blushed then she hissed, "Shut up! I don't care!!!! There is NO absolutely bNO/b way I'm putting on anything that is as revealing as that!!!!!"  
  
  
  
"Oh and I suppose spandex, that clings on to you SO tightly that is shows areas best left unnoticed, ISN'T revealing?"  
  
  
  
"Its for training baka!" Vegeta hissed louder, her cheeks turning a burning crimson colour.  
  
  
  
Bulma smiled, "But don't you want Goku to hold you and hug you and kiss you and have s-" Vegeta pressed a firm hand over her friend's mouth. A good thing too seeing as Goku and Krillen started walking up to them.  
  
  
  
"Hiya girls! Vegeta why are you so red?" Goku said.  
  
  
  
"NONE OF YOUR GAWD DAMNED BUSINESS YOU FUCKIN SON OF A BITCH!!!!" Shouted a VERY red and embarrassed Vegeta.  
  
  
  
"Wow wow there!" ,he said putting two hands in front of him, "I didn't mean any harm I was just wond-" Goku said a bit nervous since the princess was attracting attention.  
  
  
  
"WELL DON'T WONDER, GET LOST!!!!!!!" By now a large was encircling the two saiyans and their BFFs.  
  
  
  
"S….s…….sorry Vegeta-sama! I just wanted to ask you-" Goku (stupidly) tried again.  
  
  
  
"THAT'S IT!!!!!!!" Vegeta shouted. A few minutes later a badly beaten up Goku lay bleeding like a waterfall on the sandy beach. A few people ran in fear and some ran to get a medic while other people (like Chi Chi) tried doctoring him.  
  
  
  
Bulma and Vegeta made their exit, which wasn't hard, people just stepped out of their way andleft them alone.  
  
  
  
"Vegeta if you like him so much then why do you treat him like shit?" Bulma asked quizzically.  
  
  
  
"Its the saiyan way." Vegeta replied. "Remember the old sayings 'You always hurt the one you love' and 'The more you hate the more you love'?"  
  
  
  
Bulma shook her head and clucked, "You saiyans really like killing and fighting that much don't 'ya?"  
  
  
  
Vegeta stopped and turned round to face Bulma. She smirked her infamous smirk, "Bulma we live to for the thrill."  
  
****************************************  
  
"Goku you gotta stop letting her beat you up, cause I mean, come on! You're WAY stronger than her!!!!" Chi Chi scolded.  
  
  
  
Goku groaned as he was once again stuck in the hospital, but at least his room had a view of the ocean. "I can't help it. I don't want to hurt Vegeta."  
  
  
  
Chi Chi snorted, "Seems as if she doesn't have a problem hurting you!"  
  
  
  
"I don't know. Every time she does something evil or mean to me……….just call me crazy but - I feel as if she really notices me. Like she loves me or something like that…….its strange I know…..but….."  
  
  
  
"Goku your having a hallucinating from being beat up all the time. She hates you simple and plain." Chi Chi shook her head hoping that what he said wasn't true.  
  
  
  
There was a knock on the door. Chi Chi opened it and Bulma walked in. "Hiya you two!" Bulma smiled.  
  
  
  
Goku and Chi Chi greeted her warmly. "Wow Goku you sure look beat up. You should eat some senzu beans."  
  
  
  
"Krillen went to Korin's tower to get some." Chi Chi said.  
  
  
  
Goku nodded, "How come I pissed Vegeta off so much?"  
  
  
  
"Oh well I was blackmailing Vegeta into getting wearing a bikini and I guess she took it out on you." Earlier on when Vegeta discovered that Bulma was gonna visit Goku she made Bulma use that excuse in case he asked.  
  
  
  
"Oh I wonder what she looks like in a bikini…………"Goku blushed as the thought entered his mind.  
  
  
  
"Oh yeah I just remembered the bridge from here to the mainland was destroyed in a hurricane along with all the boats along the shore so were stuck on this island for now."  
  
  
  
Chi Chi gave her Bulma an odd look, "Hurricane? What hurricane?"  
  
  
  
Bulma shrugged, "I don't know. All I was told was that there was a hurricane and that we're stuck here."  
  
  
  
"Hey Bulma do you think you can win a bet against Vegeta and make her dress up in a bikini then take a picture for me?" Goku asked innocently.  
  
  
  
"Hhhhmmm……..I can't make any promises, but I'll try!" Bulma smiled.  
  
  
  
"Yeah but how will you do it?" Chi Chi asked bluntly, "Not to be a downer or anything but Vegeta rarely losses and when she does its only cause your lucky."  
  
  
  
They were all silent for a long time. Until Goku announced that he had a plan, he beckoned for the other two fems closer then he whispered the plan to them.  
  
!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ !  
  
bI wonder what they're plan is………………..wait I should know! I'm the authour!  
  
This sucked but I really want to start this other fic so I'm rushing.  
  
And yes I did change all the chapter names.  
  
Ja mata ne  
  
i~~Defafaeth/i/b 


	6. Poor girl.

A/N: BFF means Best Friend Forever. Wow I'm getting a lot of feed back from all you people.  
  
Thanks! My hat goes off to you all for even bothering to take an ensy weansy glimpse at the title.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~  
  
"Well why not? I thought you liked him!!!!!" Bulma said incredulously.  
  
  
  
"No spelled N-O because ME and bikinis do not - DO NOT mix! Amen!" Vegeta said exasperated at one  
  
of Bulma's many hundred attempts to get her into a bikini. Again.  
  
  
  
Bulma sighed and sat down onto the soft hotel bed, they were to stay in the hotel 'Saiyan Sunset' until the  
  
bridges were built up again or boats came to the rescue. In the next room they could hear Yamcha and  
  
Clanita *cough* 'havingfun' *cough*.  
  
  
  
"But - "  
  
  
  
"Bulma. Let me simplify it for you. NO! ME NO WANT TO WEAR SKIMPY OUTFIT!!! YOU  
  
UNDERSTAND?!" Vegeta said as she jumped on her bed and laid down.  
  
  
  
"But Vegeta! Think how much more he'll - " tried again but was cut off by Vegeta.  
  
  
  
"Like me?" Vegeta finished for her, "Look B I've already had Frieza - not to mention all his other guy  
  
minions - fall for me just because I have a 'good figure'. I don't want another guy liking me for that same  
  
reason."  
  
  
  
"Oh. I'm sorry." Bulma looked at her friend sadly.  
  
  
  
Vegeta grinned, "You know the day Frieza - not to mention three hundreds other guys - fell for me was  
  
the day that he saw me in a two piece bathing suit.."  
  
  
  
"Really?" Bulma asked curiously. It wasn't often that the saiyan princess would open up and say  
  
something about being in Frieza's army - actually it was pretty rare. But when she did open up she'd talk  
  
about the most interesting things.  
  
  
  
Vegeta sighed and closed her eyes, as if recalling a faint elusive memory. "Yeah. Planet Bekarano. It  
  
happened on my birthday, Frieza sent me off on a vacation with Raditz and Nappa to Bekarano. I guess  
  
he was being nice. Nicer than usual anyway, because for my birthdays he'd usually give me something to  
  
remind me of....." Vegeta trailed off as she started saying more than she intended to. She opened her eyes and looked out the window.  
  
  
  
Bulma sighed inwardly,i{The poor girl. What should have been the best years of her life was hell to  
  
her. I just hope there were some good sunny breaks in that cloud of misery people call life. *sigh* I just  
  
hope she stays here from now on, then I can show her what life is really about./i  
  
  
  
Vegeta cleared her throat, "Anyway. Bekarano is a beautiful planet with gorgeous beaches and crystal  
  
clear water, in fact the water there is so clear that you can see the bottom of a 25 foot drop, as clear as if  
  
there weren't any water at all. And there were lots of lovely sea creatures down below. Marikims. Yes beautiful animals, they were the size of dolphins and just as friendly but they were furry. Most of them were gray but my favorite one was a midnight black colour and it was my best friend. Mermians. They were look like manatees but are stronger and are faster than cheetahs, they aren't as friendly but they're nice. There were a bunch of other animals too, but there are too many to name."  
  
  
  
Vegeta sighed and then stood up, meaning the sharing moment was over. "Words can't describe how beautiful the planet was. I'll take you there someday." She walked over to the window, jumped out and flew off.  
  
  
  
Bulma shook her head sadly, "Words can't describe how sorry I am that you never had a really good childhood. I'll show you what true happiness is someday."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Poor girl. Being with Frieza messed her up. (  
  
I know that chap was short but I'm getting huge writer's blocks.  
  
Ja mata ne  
  
~~Defafaeth 


	7. Race track mayhem.

"So where is she?" Goku asked impatiently. "The races are gonna start in half an hour and I'm really losing my patience."  
  
  
  
"She'll be here Goku don't worry meanwhile why don't you go and find Vegeta?" Bulma suggested.  
  
  
  
They were at the horse race tracks waiting for Chi Chi to show up with a bag of steroids. I'm sure you can guess what they're gonna do with it but if you can't then keep reading. Goku took a scoop of his hot fudge sundae and sighed nervously under the big elm tree.  
  
  
  
Goku looked around nervously. "Bulma isn't there any other type of bet that we can win but doesn't involve animals? Because I mean I don't really want to hurt any animals or anything…..."  
  
  
  
Bulma rolled her eyes and gave her companion an honestly-will-you-relax-I'm- not-a-killer look. "Goku we discussed this half an hour ago! We won't be killing anybody or anything. Now will you relax? Man this sweater itches." Bulma took off her sweater revealing a black T-shirt with a slogan that said "Want my number? Okay it's 1-800-YOU-WISH", and it had a picture of a baby blue telephone underneath it.  
  
  
  
Goku smiled, "I like your shirt. Although it looks like something Vegeta would wear."  
  
  
  
Bulma laughed, "It is Vegeta's! She lent it to me - "  
  
  
  
"Because you were being an unbearably annoying bitch." Finished Vegeta, who was standing a few feet away from them. Vegeta strode over to the two under the elm tree and greeted Bulma with a glare, "Are those my pants?! MY silk black pants I so painstakingly made?!?! Gggrrrr... No wonder I couldn't find them! Ergh I should've known you took 'em!"  
  
  
  
Bulma grinned apologetically. "Sorry Ve. I just liked these pants so much. They're soft and comfortable. I just couldn't help myself."  
  
  
  
Vegeta grunted, "You could've asked. I couldn't find anything else to wear so I had to buy some clothes. Good God is the only thing they sell in the department stores skirts!" Vegeta was wearing a black skirt that reached her knees, a black cotton turtle neck shirt, black waterproof boots, and black gloves. (a wanna be goth eh?)  
  
  
  
The saiyan princess glanced at Goku who was staring at her, "What are you looking at Kakarrot? Never seen a saiyan girl in a skirt before?"  
  
  
  
Goku blushed at being caught staring, "Yes......I mean no! NO! I mean.........well you look beautiful in a skirt...." Goku trailed off and looked at the ground.  
  
  
  
Vegeta smiled inwardly at the comment and was flattered, but outwardly she scowled, "So does that mean I DON'T look nice in a spandex?!!!!! Does that mean that I don't look pretty in anything else?!!!! Does that mean that I look disgusting in nothing else but a skirt?!!!! Well huh? Is that what you mean?!!!!!"  
  
  
  
A crowd of people started gathering around them. {De ja vou. Man I hate when Vegeta starts harassing me in front of people. They always think I'm the bad guy, and its just because she's a woman!!! A very attractive, nice, strong, cunning, sly, fast, intelligent, and sexy woman...........} Goku smiled his goofy 'lil smile.  
  
  
  
Bulma giggled and Vegeta scowled again. I'm sure you can imagine what Vegeta did to Goku next so I won't bother typing it up. And no she didn't kiss him.  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
  
"Couldn't you have kept her from nearly killing you for at least half an hour?!?!?!" Chi Chi exclaimed exasperated when she suddenly burst through the door of the room Goku was staying in at the hospital.  
  
  
  
'Sunny Saiyan Hospital' was there location. And like all great hospitals they had food so crappy that even Goku, the mighty saiyan, dared not even look at it. Actually, a long time ago, Vegeta was brave enough to try and eat hospital food from there and her blob of so-called-food slid of her fork and crawled away. So did the rest of it on her plate.  
  
  
  
Bulma looked up from her seat next to Goku's bed, where he was unconscious, and sighed, "No use trying to bitch at him he's unconscious. Again. For the 8th time this week too!!!"  
  
  
  
"Jeez!!! And I fed the mutt the steroids. And it won all the races too! Do you know who won the race money? Vegeta!!!! Her royal pain in the ass won the damned races!!!!"  
  
  
  
Bulma looked up at her friend in surprise, "But Devil Trot's chances of winning were a million to one. Nobody in the right mind would bet on a dog when the chances were a million to one!!!! Why'd she bet on it then?!?!"  
  
  
  
"Because I knew about your plan to make Vegeta lose to a bet."  
  
  
  
Bulma and Chi Chi looked to the source of the voice and it was none other than.......  
  
  
  
~ $ ~ $ ~ $ ~ $ ~ $ ~ $ ~ $ ~ $ ~ $ ~ $ ~ $ ~ $ ~ $ ~ $ ~ $ ~ $ ~  
  
  
  
*echoing * Who was that person who was talking.....talking........talkin......? No it wasn't Vegeta....Geta.......Getaaaaaa...... Yes it was some one else........else......els......el..... Yes I know the cliff hangers I try to make suck......suck.....suck....suc... I'm getting tired of echos......echos....echooo..... *stops echoing*  
  
Anyway don't be lazy (like me) and at least R & R even if its a flame. Do YOU eat potatoes? I do ^_~ * 


	8. She wrote a book?!

"Piccolo! You're the last person in this whole universe I'd expect to got tell her!" exclaimed a very surprised Chi Chi.  
  
  
"Yeah well people are full of surprises.", Piccolo jumped off the window ledge he was standing on and entered the room. He strode over to the unconscious Goku, took out a brown bag and got out 4 senzu beans then popped them in his mouth. Goku swallowed the 4 and groaned, he looked better but was still too weak to move.  
  
  
"4 senzu beans and he's still too weak." Chi Chi shook her head, "Vegeta must've really wanted to kill Goku. It's pretty ironic though, you know how he doesn't want to defend himself against someone who wants him dead and can kill."  
  
  
Bulma said nothing. Piccolo took out 5 more senzu beans and popped them into Goku's mouth. Goku swallowed them and instantly sat up. He smiled " Gee thanks Piccolo!!! I really appreciate it!"  
  
  
Piccolo grunted, "Don't thank me. I was just doing some of Vegeta's dirty work she's too lazy to do. So thank her." Piccolo walked towards the window.  
  
  
Goku called out, "Wait!!!!", Piccolo stopped but didn't turn around, "You mean that Vegeta wanted ME to get better so she sent YOU with some senzu beans?"  
  
  
"Did I stutter? Of course that's what happened! Something about not killing you until you actually fight back or something." Piccolo flew out the window.   
  
  
Bulma snickered. Chi Chi rolled her eyes. Goku's face drooped. "I actually thought she liked me."  
  
  
Bulma sympathetically patted her friend on the back and tried so hard not to blurt out anything that might endanger her life, "It's okay Goku. I'm sure Vegeta will come around. Meanwhile why don't you run out and get her this book I'm sure she's dying to get her hands on?"  
  
  
Goku looked up hopefully and tore of his blanket and literally flew to the window. He stopped and turned around to face his ingenious friend, "What book did she want?"  
  
  
| ¥ ~ ^ * | ¥ ~ ^ * | ¥ ~ ^ * | ¥ ~ ^ * | ¥ ~ ^ * | ¥ ~ ^ * | ¥~ ^ * | ¥ ~ ^ * | ¥ ~ ^ * | ¥ ~ ^ * |  
  
  
"Excuse me ma'am but do you have the book 'Fighting Life Is Like Fighting A Wall With A Feather' by: Archamechanas Duplicanatra?" Goku asked. (R-ca-mee-chan-as Doo-pli-can-ah-truh)  
  
  
Goku's current location was 'Saiyan Book Shop' it was right across from the hospital. Isn't it funny how Archamechanas Duplicanatra's name was SSSSOOO long that Bulma had to write it down and even then she had trouble spelling it.   
  
  
The girl had deep dark green hair, bright green eyes, light green painted nails, and skin as white as snow. (surprising she doesn't have green skin) The 15-year-old blushed at being addressed by such a good looking guy, "Oh yes sir we do. It's one of our best sellers, sold out in yesterday , but I think there's one more in the store room just wait right here sir." She added as she saw Goku's drooping face.   
  
  
Marta Terrarium (it says on her pin) walked away purposely swaying her butt from side to side. Goku didn't notice, he browsed about the shop and saw a cloud of dust from a bunch of people (50 people at least) fighting over some books. Goku raised an eyebrow and calmly walked over to the crowd, a book suddenly flew up and he caught it he quickly hid it behind his back and walked behind a shelf.  
  
  
"Now let's see what all the fuss is about" he pulled the book out and stared at the hard cover, half aware that his mouth was practically scraping the floor.  
  
  
" 'Child Of Darkness. By: Vegeta' Oh yes I'm surprised you even have it in your hands " Marta was back with the book.  
  
  
Goku regained his composure, "Did Vegeta ever write any other books? Is she famous?"  
  
  
Marta laughed, " She's only written one book so far but, of course she's famous!!!!! Well only here right now anyway. Her book was published her yesterday and after that everyone wanted a copy, as a matter of fact we had to make about 500 copies just to satisfy the needs of our customers. But even now, as you most likely saw, people are trying to get more to give to relatives before the sale prices go up. But when the we get out bridge back these books are going to some other hotshot store, they're probably need more than a 30 thousand copies as I see it."  
  
  
Goku blinked in surprise, he looked inside the flap and read the summary, 'Saiyan Princess Vergena of the planet Vegeta-sei inhabited by Saiyans, who are fighters at birth, is suddenly left an orphan when her planet is hit by an asteroid and destroyed, or so she thought. Vergena is now suddenly at the mercy of the all powerful Frieza and all those stronger than her. Now she must conquer loneliness, rape, hurt, pain and depression in order to fulfill her destiny.'  
  
  
{Wow poor Vegeta.} Goku thought.  
  
  
"So would you like to buy that as well as 'Fighting Life Is Like Fighting A Wall With A Feather'?"  
  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
  
Oh for Cripe's sake why is everything there called 'SAIYAN'????????!!!!!!! WHY?!?!?!?!!?!?! Whatever. Anyway Vegeta wrote a book. Hhhhmmm if I get a lot of reviews saying that I should write what was inside the book then I'll consider writing it for ya.  
  
Ja mata ne  
~~Defafaeth 


	9. Aura Island.

"So Vegeta the Valentines Ball is, like 5 days from now so , like, wanna go with me?" asked a very nervous Michael.  
  
  
  
Vegeta looked up at the boy and frowned. The VB was 5 days away and ever since she got back guys were asking girls out and girls were asking guys out. Only 5 people had asked her to go with him, 2 of them were bullies of the school, but she rejected each offer and just walked away. Oh well she was better off than Goku, who had a bunch of girls following him everywhere, including Chi Chi.  
  
Right now Vegeta was in the library situated on a beanie chair (A/N: God I LOVE those beanie chairs!!!!) in a private corner blocked from everyone else's view by a shelf. Mr. McGuiness was a plump old man who favored Vegeta since she was in there most of the time reading old books which other kids wouldn't even glance at, it was he who gave Vegeta that secret spot.  
  
  
  
"No." Vegeta started reading again the book she was reading was ''Fighting Life Is Like Fighting A Wall With A Feather' by: Archamechanas Duplicanatra. Goku gave it to her the night they had to leave the island. She considered throwing it into the ocean but she'd been wanting to read it ever since it went out on sale.  
  
******RRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!** ****  
  
There went the bell. Vegeta sighed and closed the book {And just when it was getting bloody too!!!}  
  
  
  
Vegeta remembered she had 'physics' class - which she absolutely loathed and hated. It was SSSOOO boring that she decided to play hooky for the rest of the day. The saiyan princess walked over to the window and when she was sure no one was looking she jumped out and flew to the roof. Vegeta landed and walked right into Goku.  
  
  
  
Goku turned around, "Vegeta!" He helped her up, Vegeta rubbed her forehead.  
  
  
  
"What in cripe's name are you doing here?" Vegeta said as she picked up her text books and junk then stuffed them into her bag.  
  
  
  
"Running away from girls," Goku grinned, "Although I don't think I was very good at it........seeing as your here. What about you? Physics class?"  
  
  
  
Vegeta rolled her eyes and nodded. Goku sat down a rectangular bench and motioned Vegeta to sit with him. She sat and the two saiyans started chatting about school and a bunch of stuff.  
  
  
  
"You know Vegeta I read that book you published. On the island" Goku said staring at the ground.  
  
  
  
"I thought you might've. I saw you with a copy. And yes that was my biography." Vegeta added when she saw the look on the other saiyan's face.  
  
  
  
Goku looked at the smaller saiyan, "Sorry about all that happened to you."  
  
  
  
Vegeta raised an eyebrow, "Why the hell are you sorry?! It's Frieza and his men who should be sorry!!! I don't need or want your pity!"  
  
  
  
"No! No! It's not like that," Goku said hastily as Vegeta stared daggers at him, " I don't feel any pity what so ever. No. I respect and admire you! Seriously, I swear I do. Why I bet most people would have probably commit suicide if they had to go through what you did."  
  
  
  
Vegeta's eyes softened a bit, "The girls who did were lucky. As you probably already know I was Frieza's favorite toy. What you don't know is that Nappa would've protected me to the death but I needed a body guard. So you get the picture."  
  
  
  
"So that Nappa guy didn't. . . . . . . . . . ."  
  
  
  
"Never. He swore on his life that he would protect me no matter what. He's going to keep that promise always. Why right now he's probably looking for me."  
  
  
  
"Oh." The two saiyans sat in an ominous silence for while - a long while.  
  
  
  
"Hey Vegeta wanna ditch school and go somewhere?" Vegeta looked at Goku with a surprised look on her face.  
  
  
  
Vegeta shrugged, "Best idea you've ever had."  
  
  
  
* 3/4 * 3/4 * 3/4 * 3/4 * 3/4 * 3/4 * 3/4 * 3/4 * 3/4 * 3/4 * 3/4 * 3/4 * 3/4 * 3/4 * 3/4 * 3/4 * 3/4 *3/4*  
  
  
  
"Come on Kakarrot! No one will EVER know!!!" Vegeta urged.  
  
  
  
Goku looked at Vegeta and gulped. The two saiyans were right outside of Mrs. Tupid's home aka Mrs. Stupid, (the DT teacher)in the bushes, they both hated her since she was ALWAYS giving them detention mostly for no reason. Why you ask? The world may never know.  
  
  
  
{Okay if I do go along with this and steal the keys I'll be a total hero to Vegeta but if I don't steal the keys I'll be like shit to her for the rest of her life. Oh well I'll steal the keys I never liked Mrs. Stupid, always giving me DT for no good freakin reason!!! And besides maybe if I do, do this Vegeta will like me - not like me friends but like me like me.} Goku thought then answered "Fine I'm goin in!"  
  
  
  
Goku was about to go on ahead but Vegeta pulled him back, "Moron! Here put these gloves on, in case you touch something and you leave finger prints. Now Wear this mask, in case she has a surveillance cameras baka! Okay Kakarrot now don't speak or make any sound what-so-ever understand? Why? Because she might have those sound recording things! She might be able to rearrange the sound you make and match it up with your voice. There now go and make sure no one sees you."  
  
  
  
Goku used his super speed to get up into an open window, on the second floor, which Mrs. Stupid's stupidly left open and crouched down low. He stealthily made his way to the DT's bedroom, which Vegeta predicted was on the 1st floor 3rd door from the bathroom. He crept to one of the drawers and pulled, the 2nd one from the top, open and saw in amazement that the keys to the permanent records room was right there as Vegeta predicted. Goku grabbed the keys and closed the drawer then ran, literally, as fast as lightening back into the bushes.  
  
  
  
~ $ ~ $ ~ $ ~ $ ~ $ ~$ ~ $ ~ $ ~ $ ~ $ ~ $ ~ $ ~ $ ~ $ ~ $ ~ $ ~ $ ~ $ ~ $ ~ $ ~ $ ~ $ ~ $ ~ $ ~ $ ~  
  
  
  
"I still can't believe you went along with it." Vegeta said. She stretched out on the boulder and laid spread eagle soaking up the sun.  
  
  
  
Goku laughed and tossed the keys into the air, "Well Mrs. Stupid isn't one of my favorite teachers. And you know I'll do anything for you!" Goku smiled that silly smile he can only smile. "But please tell me how did you know where everything was?"  
  
  
  
"Saturday afternoon detention is held at her house. I was there, for a reason I refuse to say, I slipped the old crone some sleeping pills and went looking around. I would've taken the keys myself but she would certainly know I had them cause I was the only one there at the moment. So I memorized everything and waited for another day to get them. But it slipped my mind, until today."  
  
  
  
"Very smart. Now we can look at our permanent records. I wonder what's no mine?"  
  
  
  
The saiyan princess muttered something, yawned, and went to sleep. The other saiyan sighed contentedly. He surveyed the area they were in, A big glistening lake that you could see the bottom of, the big grassy field full of flowers, the fruit orchard next to the vegetable garden, the dense cool forest, and a small two storey cabin. It looked like something out of a book.  
  
  
  
Aura Island. Named after Vegeta's long deceased friend. It was located somewhere near the equator. It had one tall mountain, dessert, jungle, pine forest, waterfall, lake, meadow, and a beach. The island was big, and Vegeta, somehow, made sure that no one, except the people she wanted too, knew about the island. Although Goku often wondered how the female saiyan kept it from other people's eyes.  
  
  
  
"You did a really great job with the orchard and garden. And everything here's crystal clear, especially the lake water."  
  
  
  
Vegeta opened an eye and looked at the larger saiyan, she shrugged, "I need something to keep me busy, besides training. And anyway some book said it was supposed to help me calm down when I feel angry, and it works."  
  
  
  
Goku laughed for no reason, "Maybe I should help you sometime, you know with garden and all."  
  
  
  
"That'd be nice." The princess stood up, "I'm hungry let's go inside and get something to eat."  
  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
That sucked I made the paragraphs too long. Oh well. I'll have to work on shortening them. And yeah I'll write what was in the book, the fanfic for that will be called, "Child of Darkness". After the book.  
  
  
  
Ja mata ne  
  
~~Defafaeth 


	10. Debrin Lake

Vegeta was sitting looking up at the board unblinking and intent at the physics teacher's lesson.  
  
  
  
Goku gave his saiyan companion a look that said are-you-actually-even- listening-to-this-shit-filled-crap? But the saiyan princess showed no signs of consciousness.  
  
  
  
The bell rang everyone got up and raced out the class barely listening to hear if the teacher assigned any homework. Goku and Vegeta were the only ones left inside the class, even the teacher left with the rush to get home - after all it was Friday.  
  
  
  
"Err.....Vegeta. Vegeta! Vegeta!!!!! HELLO??!!! VEGETA!!!!!ARE YOU THERE????!!!!!" Goku shook the princess roughly.  
  
  
  
Vegeta groaned, blinked and shouted, "What the hell man!? I was sleeping and I just the had the most wonderful dream!!!"  
  
  
  
Goku looked puzzled, "Dream? You weren't sleeping. How could you sleep when you were awake?"  
  
  
  
"Oh yeah I never told you. I can sleep with my eyes open. Don't bother asking me how because I just can." She stood up and gathered her books. The two saiyans headed up to their lockers they had no problem cause there were no students left and their lockers were beside each others.  
  
  
  
"Wow, that's cool! I wish I could." The larger saiyan tried opening the lock with the combination but just ended up getting it totally wrong. He tried several times but it was still no use and he gave up.  
  
  
  
Vegeta snorted, "You can't even remember your own locker combination? How stupider can you get?" she opened her locker and deposited all her stuff in it, then she grabbed her black backpack, navy blue jacket, a Walkman and her wallet. Vegeta walked over to Goku's locker and opened his locker with a hairpin. "My nanny taught me how to do that."  
  
  
  
"You nanny? Never mind. I keep forgetting how. . . . err. . . . . . .aggressive saiyans are." Goku dumped out his books grabbed his black jacket, dark green backpack, and bunch of cds which he stu8ffed into his bag. "Hey Ve wanna go for a walk in the park?"  
  
  
  
* * * * * *  
  
  
  
"Debrin Lake is probably the quietest wildlife preservation in the world. Not even people come here much." Goku said.  
  
  
  
Vegeta wrapped her jacket over her black shirt that read "I'm a bitch and SO damn proud of it!". It had a picture of a female dog with a devil horns and devil wings and a girl with horns, a tail, devil wings and a pitchfork (I have a shirt like that! I made it myself).  
  
  
  
"You should of wore some long jeans. Shorts aren't the best clothes to wear around here. Its always cold in these parts." Goku said observing that the princess was shivering.  
  
  
  
Vegeta looked down at her jeans shorts that reached only halfway down to her knees. "Shut - up Kakarrot! I'll wear whatever I want without anyone telling me to, thank you very much!"  
  
  
  
"Hey I was just saying that's all. . . . ."  
  
  
  
The two saiyans walked around the lake. There were some pigeons pecking at the dirt. Vegeta reached down into her pocket and took out a peanut, she cracked it open and held out her hand.  
  
  
  
"Ve what are you doing?" Goku asked curiously.  
  
  
  
Vegeta didn't respond. Suddenly one of the pigeons flew to her hand and ate one of the peanuts, Vegeta stroked the bird and the pigeon cooed. "For some strange reason birds like me, especially this pigeon, her name's Paige." The pigeon ate the other two remaining peanuts then flew to her shoulder and rested there. "Here. Try it. They'll fly to your hand but I doubt they'll let you stroke them." She handed Goku a nut.  
  
  
  
Goku did the same as Vegeta and stood for a while with his hand extended. He felt rather dumb doing this but if Vegeta could do it so could he. A pigeon flew to his hand and ate a peanut, he tried to touch the bird with his other hand but it flew back to the ground.  
  
  
  
Vegeta laughed softly, "Told ya." The pigeon on her shoulder flew away.  
  
  
  
The saiyan smiled sheepishly. "Let's get some ice cream. My treat."  
  
  
  
* * * * * *  
  
  
  
Vegeta sat on one of the big oak tree's big branches that could fit two people, laid back on the trunk and watched the sunset over the mountains. She licked her mint - chocolate ice cream and relaxed - something she rarely does. (I LOVE mint chocolate)  
  
  
  
"So Vegeta. Do you like birds?" Goku was also laid back on the tree, next to the princess.  
  
  
  
"I guess I do. But I really hate peacocks, they're really stuck up - the males anyway - and just because they have really long and bright feathers." Paige, out of nowhere, flew onto Vegeta's lap and nibbled on the now ice creamless cone. (You know how fast saiyans eat)  
  
  
  
Vegeta shivered as a suddenly strong gust of wind blew by, Paige nearly got blown away, if Goku hadn't caught her. The wind died down as suddenly as it came. Paige returned to the shivering princess and carried off the cone.  
  
  
  
"Cold?" Kakarrot asked as the saiyan no oujo pulled her jacket tightly around her. He rubbed Vegeta's leg.  
  
  
  
Vegeta laid her head on Goku's shoulder and he hugged her. "The VB's tomorrow, wanna go with me?"  
  
  
  
Goku grinned, "And here I thought I'd be begging you to go with me!"  
  
  
  
* * * * * *  
  
  
  
You can actually do that you know. I tried it once, you know the pigeon coming to your hand thing. I saw this old guy do it and I asked if I could try so he gave me nut and I tried and a pigeon came and ate the nut and when I tried to touch it, it flew away. Ironically there was a 'Please don't feed the animals' sign there and I got caught by the park ranger. So I had to pay a fine of $5.00. FIVE BUCKS!!!!!! I could've got a large slurpee with about $2.50 left over!!!!!! 


	11. Meeting at the Gym

"When do you think Vegeta will get here?" Goku asked fidgeting with the black flower in his suit pocket.  
  
Bulma rolled her eyes, "You've asked me that 5 million times Goku. Each of them about 5 seconds apart from each other. So shut-up now or else. . . . . ."she said annoyed at her large saiyan friend. Bulma had her hair up and held in place with silver chopsticks. She wore a dark blue sleeveless dress that fell to her knees, dark blue high heels, silver bracelets, golden flower shaped earrings and a pearl necklace. She also wore heavy make up making her look very beautiful.  
  
"Sorry. . . . .Its just. . . .what if she ditched me? What if she couldn't make it? What if she isn't coming cause she still hates me? What if - "  
  
"GOKU. Will you chill? Vegeta will come, I know she will, so will you stop worrying and just shut-up? I can't hear myself think!!! Damn, I'm starting to sound like Vegeta." Bulma added with a laugh.  
  
"Yeah. Nice imitation. But not quite good enough to meet my standards." Goku twirled around and grinned. Vegeta was standing there dressed in a tight black sleeveless dress with slits on both sides, black high heels, 3 bangles on one arm, ruby earrings, a dragon arm band on the other arm, a golden heart shaped locket and an assortment of rings on her fingers. Her hair was done up, sharp-to-the-point silver jeweled studded knives held her hair in a sort of bun, a few silver and gold dragon clips held the rest of hair up.  
  
"Hey you did make it!" The overjoyed saiyan exclaimed and pulled the princess into a strangling bear hug.  
  
Vegeta gagged struggling to breathe, "Letgoofmebakayou'reruiningmydress!!!!!!!" Goku let Vegeta go and apologized.  
  
"Wow Vegeta you look. . . . . . .I don't know! Your beauty is beyond description!" Goku said grinning broadly.  
  
Vegeta rolled her eyes, "Look. If you're trying to flatter me then, just to let you know, I've had many men glance at me and propose to me on the spot." She turned and walked into the school gym looking straight ahead. Avoiding all the stares that the other girl's dates were giving her.  
  
"Humph. . . . . Looks like you're gonna have to do more than just say stuff to make her like ya, eh Goku?" Bulma said with a grin.  
  
Goku sighed, "Yeah but it'll be worth it."  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^  
  
Shortest chap I've made yet. Sorry my ideas are still running loose. 


	12. Heartache

Goku walked back to Vegeta with some fruit punch, "So. . . how are you?" he asked the princess.  
  
Vegeta took the punch from Goku, "What does it look like, Kakarrot? Every time you leave me 5 million other guys come and start touching me or at least flirt." She grunted in irritation.  
  
Goku glared at all the other men, yes even the teachers and adults, they shrank back as he growled menacingly. "If they try one more time. . . . ."  
  
Vegeta rolled her eyes, "Kakarrot I've already sent a few of them men out the window - literally. I don't think the others were so enthusiastic after that." She drank all of her drink then crumpled the styrofoam cup and threw it at some random girl who happened to be Chi Chi.  
  
Chi Chi turned around and glared at the saiyan princess and was about to say something until Goku gently pulled Vegeta to the dance floor. "I don't want you two fighting here." Goku hissed.  
  
Vegeta threw the larger saiyan's arm aside, "I know how to walk." She growled.  
  
"Sorry." Goku apologized. He pulled Vegeta into a slow dance before she could argue.  
  
Bulma and Yamcha too were slow dancing not a little ways off. Vegeta caught her friends eye and gave her what-are-you-doing-with-a-freak-like-him? look. Bulma sighed and mouthed back, 'I was desperate'. Vegeta mouthed back 'Loser'. Bulma mouthed, 'Shut-up'. But the princess smirked and mouthed, 'But its true and you know it!'. And before Bulma could respond the saiyan female twirled her date away from her.  
  
"Vegeta. . . . who were mouthing to?" Goku asked suspiciously.  
  
Vegeta raised an eyebrow, "Bulma. . . . why?"  
  
"Umm. . . .nothing. . ." He blushed.  
  
"You think I was mouthing to a guy. Didn't you?" she scoffed and watched with pleasure as Goku reddened.  
  
The music stopped and Vegeta made an excuse to use the washroom, Bulma did the same because Yamcha almost puked on her for some reason. The two strolled into the girls room and talked awhile.  
  
"I hate him." Bulma said after Vegeta made totally sure that there were no bugs or eavesdroppers around. (Vegeta's advice: If you have an enemy, they will most likely want to humiliate you till you kill yourself rather than kill you themselves. One way they do so is to use what you say against you. Its a cleaner and faster method compared to killing you themselves, plus mental murder is so much more satisfying.)  
  
"Besides him being a man whore and a total idiotic fuck hole, what else bugs you 'bout him?" The princess asked as she pulled up her skirt a bit and rubbed her stiff legs.  
  
"Well he was flirting with this other girl earlier . . . a man whore as you said. But he's annoying, and I think he wants to get me in bed."  
  
The saiyan female scoffed, "Hah. Make sure you don't accept anything from him tonight. He can easily put drugs and alcohol in whatever he has. Plus keep an eye out on what you drink or eat, he can easily dump stuff in it as well."  
  
"True. True. I'll watch out. Thanks for the advice. I'm lucky to have such an . . . . . 'experienced' friend like you." Bulma said with a smile.  
  
"I better go before Kakarrot decides that I'm being raped by some lesbian, you aren't the lesbian." Vegeta added seeing the look on her friends face.  
  
The saiyan princess walked out of the washroom only to find her date and Chi Chi flirting with each other. Actually Chi Chi was flirting and Goku being Goku was oblivious to that fact, and of course Vegeta didn't know. Oh boy was she steamed, you could actually feel heat coming off of her. Without waiting a second longer she grabbed the nearest guy and dragged him onto the dance floor. Unfortunately the guy she grabbed was Nelson Geekopod, and his name says it all. He's a total nerd, not ugly and not good looking, and he wasn't really a social animal.  
  
Once on the dance floor she started slow dancing with Nelson and um *cough* *cough* puttingherhandsinplacesthatIdon'twanttomention *cough* *cough* .Kakarrot spun around and watched with a gaping mouth as the saiyan princess purred in Nelson's ear. And yeah he was also boiling up, he too was so mad that you could feel heat coming out of his body. And he practically went super saiyan when he saw his date lick Nelson's neck. But Goku being Goku didn't (once again) didn't grab the nearest girl and start dancing with her, no, that isn't his style. Instead he stormed out of the Gym, shoving everyone (girls included) out of the way including a few teachers.  
  
The saiyan princess smirked at her handy work. She left Nelson in the middle of the dance and walked into the courtyard.  
  
(The school is built like a square. But in the middle there is a courtyard.)  
  
"Vegeta! I thought you said you liked Goku!?" Bulma asked incredulously as she watched what happened inside.  
  
Vegeta took out a cigarette and lit it with her ki. "The key word in that question is : liked." She put the cigarette to her mouth and sucked in deeply. She exhaled, smoke coming out from her mouth. They were alone of course everyone else was dancing inside.  
  
"But. Vegeta. I'm confused." The saiyan's friend said clutching her head.  
  
"That double crossing bastard was flirting with whore Chi Chi." The saiyan once again replied calmly.  
  
Bulma looked very confused now, "Smoking is very bad for your health." She pointed out bluntly.  
  
The princess shrugged, "For you humans anyway. Cigarettes aren't addictive to saiyans, now dsceam now that is definitely addictive!"  
  
Bulma shook her head. "Goku is naïve he's kinda clueless 'bout the whole love thing. Anyway I'm going back in, there's this really cute guy who asked me to dance." She walked back into the gym.  
  
"Hmpf. Love. Who needs it!?" Vegeta spat on the ground, she extended her arm and Paige who was waiting nearby floated to her arm and crooned softly. The princess held out a piece of slightly wet macaroni, Paige's favorite, "I didn't need anyone before. I certainly don't need anyone now."  
  
Paige gave her a curious look, "Crroo. Crooorroooook" the pigeon stepped up to her friends shoulder and nuzzled her affectionately.  
  
She flew back to her island home, carrying her pigeon in her arms. She got back to her house and rummaged through all her stuff pulling clothes inside out throwing stuff in heaps. She put everything that belonged to or reminded her of Goku in a waterproof chest. Vegeta flew, with the chest, out into to nowhere in the ocean, not caring where exactly she was and dropped it. She watched as the chest made a small splash as it plunged into the ocean deep. She didn't disintegrate any of the items, she couldn't make herself do it for some reason.  
  
The pigeon fluffed herself up, meaning she wanted attention. The young fighter smiled gently, and stroked the pigeon's feathers, "If only people were as reliable as pigeons . . . . . "  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Goku pounded his fist on the boulder and sent it flying. He thought about what happened only a few minutes ago and practically destroyed half of a forest. But he didn't care. Nothing was important anymore. {She played me like a piano. She knew that I would trust her, she's always wanted to hurt me, to beat me up until I couldn't get back up and fight. She couldn't do that physically, so she did it mentally, she played and toyed with my head. And I played right into her hands, followed her like a dog on a leash...}  
  
He sent another blast straight at mountain range making it explode into a million pieces. {Trusting her was a mistake. Well that's the last mistake I ever make. I should've listened to everyone else, they were right she's evil she's a bitch she's everything a man would hate!! I should've listened to everyone else's advice. I hate her. Tomorrow I'm asking Chi Chi out.}  
  
Goku flew home and rummaged through everything in his house that reminded him of or belonged to Vegeta. He put them all in a black plastic bag. And buried them, somewhere in a mountain range, that he couldn't remember the name of. For some reason he couldn't blast any of those things that once belonged to his ex-crush.  
  
^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ *  
  
I never really thought that their relationship would go very far. They probably won't get together after all. Don't beg me to patch them up, only time can tell really. I don't control the story, the story has a life of it's own. I merely just type out everything that it tells me to type. 


	13. Thirteen is an unlucky number

Vegeta was restless when she finally went to bed. She tossed, she turned, she even went to get glass of warm milk - which she's never done. As a matter of fact the young princess hadn't been this restless since she found out that Frieza wanted to marry her (it was a lot worse for her when she found out her planet blew up). She opened the window figuring that it was probably just really hot, but when she lied back in bed covers thrown off, she could tell that it was deeper than that. Finally she got fed up with bed and jumped out the window and into the chilling night. Vegeta started walking around in the forest, she was barefooted and was wearing shorts and a tank top.  
  
The creatures of the night peered at her. Wolves howled, bats flew about, owls hooted etc. But she kept on walking. After a while she crouched down and leaned against the only oak tree in the whole entire pine forest . "You know. You're kinda like me." she said to the tree, "You and I stand out like a parrot in the snow. Which makes us . . . . . . alone in the world." She sighed and slipped into a long undisturbed sleep.  
  
=^-.-^= Z z Z z Z z Z z Z z Z z Z z Z z  
  
At the front of the school Bulma waited anxiously for any sign of her friend. "I wonder where Vegeta is." Bulma said. The princess hadn't bothered showing up at school for a whole 2 weeks now, and Bulma was getting worried.  
  
Goku hmpfed, "As far as I'm concerned I hope she lying dead in a heap with the crows picking at her eyes." He muttered loud enough for his friend to hear.  
  
Bulma spun around quickly, "You don't mean that do you?! I thought you liked her?!" she asked incredulously.  
  
"The key word in that question is : liked." The larger saiyan said with a glare. "Besides you know fully well that I already have a girlfriend."  
  
Bulma gave him an exasperated sigh, and said "You're starting to sound like Vegeta." which was a mistake.  
  
Goku looked at Bulma with pure raw hatred in his eyes, the intensity of his gave caused her to turn away. Which was for all the better, for Vegeta came stumbling up the road, like a drunk. Bulma ran up to her and caught her just as she fell. "Vegeta are you okay? What happened? What are all these scars? Are you okay?" Bulma asked as she helped her friend up.  
  
"I . . . . I'm fine." The saiyan said weakly. There were various scars on her arms, but there was a hideous scar that ran from her middle finger up to her shoulder, and it was fresh, not a lot but some blood was running down her arm. She was baggy combat shorts, a blood(y) red tank top, and black combat boots.  
  
"Wha. . . what happened?" A spectator asked as Bulma dabbed her handkerchief along the blood. By now there was a crowd that gathered around. And were whispering and pointing, some were trying to help. But the saiyan princess wasn't in a good mood, and she hated crowds.  
  
She got up as if she weren't in mortal pain. And spat out, "I'm fine!" Vegeta stormed up to the school pushing and shoving people out of her way. On her way up she caught Goku's hollow stare, he looked almost vulnerable, sad even, like it just killed him to see her, she glared at him, then tore her gaze from his face, adjusted her bag and looked straight ahead.  
  
=^..^=  
  
The rest of the day past without much action. Vegeta didn't need to explain much to the teachers about why she was absent, one look at her arms and they dismissed her. Vegeta had Bulma tagging everywhere around her, asking her questions. But no matter how much the blue haired girl interrogated the, seemingly, depressed saiyan, she wouldn't speak. So in the end she just tagged along in silence, only leaving her friends side when she had to go to her classes. Vegeta saiyan no oujo was like a gray cloud that whole day, she didn't speak, she didn't do anything interesting not even bullied someone.  
  
Goku on the other hand was chatty and energetic. He and Chi Chi stuck together like peanut butter and jelly (what?! Don't give me that look!), not leaving each other one moment longer than necessary. But if they had to. . . . . I don't want to say, its too embarrassingly disgusting and Goku is holding me up at gun point. Anyway the only reason he did do that was to show Vegeta that he was doing really good without her and that he didn't need her one bit. Although he didn't realize it at first, but he was trying desperately to make the princess jealous. Trying to make her sorry that she did what she did. But the other saiyan showed on outward sign of jealousy as she passed by them, at a normal pace.  
  
At lunch Vegeta sat huddled alone on the very far side of the school yard under a tree, even though it was raining, she didn't feel like eating and gave up her food to some starving scrawny dogs, who quickly befriended her after that. Goku on the other hand was in the cafeteria with Chi Chi and some of their friends discussing what they should do on the weekend. Bulma looked everywhere for her friend but gave up her search.  
  
{Fine whatever! If she wants to be alone then she can just be alone. I'm not gonna waste my time on someone who won't talk to me!} Bulma thought angrily, though she knew that her friend needed someone next to her now. She joined Goku at a table, feeling like she just betrayed her only friend, and joined in on the discussion.  
  
Goku made an excuse about needing to go to the washroom, Chi Chi wanted to accompany him (not to go inside you sickos!!!!). But he said he'd be just fine and wouldn't be gone long. But I bet you can guess that he isn't really going to the little saiyans room, eh? Actually he snuck out the back, he lowered his ki dramatically and sneaked over Vegeta, it wasn't raining anymore. He crept through the pushes and was extra quiet. That's when he heard sweetest, gentlest, but fiercest piece of music he's ever heard in his life. It was kind of like a flute that was playing, the notes whispered like wind but had a soft tune in it, but for some reason the music sounded fierce like a soft war cry. He was all at the same time scared, mystified and awed by the wind like sound.  
  
The music abruptly stopped and he heard some barking, he heard voices, a scream, a dull thud, all the while dogs were barking, but suddenly they fell quiet, silence. He felt a strong ki somewhere behind a tree then he saw someone flying away - with Vegeta slung over his shoulder!  
  
............__ \/.E.G.E.|./-\ _______ G.().K.U______ B.U.|_.|\/|./-\____ (.|-|.I...(.|-|.I  
  
Great. This isn't leading to where I want I want to go, but like I typed in earlier this story has a life of its own. By the way I got bored trying write the book Vegeta wrote. So there won't be any of that. 


	14. What happened next. . . .

"My darling wake up." A voice said kindly.  
  
Vegeta groaned. She felt soft warmth under her, a semenin bed with vrase sheeting. Vegeta opened her eyes, but snapped them shut as light hit her eyes. Someone held her hand and was stroking it, the princess tore it away from who ever and growled, eyes still closed.  
  
"There, there now sweetheart. Take it easy. I'm here." Vegeta thought the voice was familiar, male definitely, but there are a lot of males out there.  
  
"Who. . who are?! I demand to know who or what you are!!" The saiyan princess spat savagely.  
  
The man sighed sadly, "My dear. Don't you remember who I am? Of course not. It was so long ago . . . on Bekarano. . ."  
  
Vegeta's eyes snapped open and struggled to see if it was true. "Turles." She breathed. Turles was dressed in saiyan armor, a white cape and he had a scouter on him. The room was filled with crystal carvings, the bed was softer than anything on earth, the sheets were a light baby blue colour and of finer material than silk and the wallpaper had rose patterns.  
  
Turles smiled and gave the stunned saiyan princess and gentle hug. "So you do remember me."  
  
The princess smiled and returned the hug, "Turles. I thought you were dead. Especially when the ketysu . . . . I'm just glad you're alive." She said with a sigh of relief.  
  
Turles ran a hand through Vegeta's hair, "I am also thankful that you are safe, alive and well. We have much to catch up on." He ran a finger on her lips and sighed with pleasure.  
  
"Do you know anybody by the name. . . . . Kakarrot?" Vegeta asked hesitantly. But she was curious, after all they both bore much the same similarities.  
  
Goku's look-a-like smiled gently tracing a pattern on the princess's back, "My Uncle Bardock's second son. Every second child in our family tree looks just like his or her father." Turles smile was replaced by a frown as he felt Vegeta's tail stub. "What happened . . . . . ? Your tail . . . its gone. . . . ." he said confused.  
  
Vegeta sighed sadly, "Me and Kakarrot were sparring one day. . . . . he grabbed it and accidentally ripped it off." She nuzzled his chest.  
  
The door slide to the right and a solider, also a saiyan, came in. "Master Turles." He bowed, "We've detected an intruder near the south entrance."  
  
Turles frowned, "Leave us." The scout bowed and exited, the door sliding back in place. Trules turned to look back at Vegeta, "My dear. I must see to this . . . . . intruder." He got up and rubbed the princess's cheek, "There is a dress I'd like you to try. In the next room. I'll be right back." He turned and was out the door.  
  
Vegeta got up from the bed and walked into the nest room where the dress was. When she saw the dress on the mannequin she paled. "Oh god. You've got to be kidding me." Vegeta muttered under her breath.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~  
  
"So. You must be this Kakarrot that pulled off my princess's tail." Turles said with a smirk as Goku was dragged in by ki reducing chains. His clothes were war torn from his struggle to escape the grasp of Turles's soldiers.  
  
Goku looked up in surprised, "Your princess? You're a saiayn?!"  
  
"Yes. She is my princess, but soon to be my queen." He said, his smirk growing wider.  
  
Goku gritted his teeth {I should've just let her get kidnapped. She doesn't need me. She never did.} he thought savagely.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Vegeta asked surprised as she entered the room. She was wearing a light pink strapless dress that dipped low in the front and faded into white as it went further down it went, the front part of the dress started midway down her knee and got longer the further back it went. Gold, silver and mersck bangles decorated her arms, she wore a diamond dragon earrings, black silk shoes, her hair was decorated with disma and diamond clips. She felt very uncomfortable wearing such . . . . exposing clothes.  
  
Turles smiled at the princess, "He was found outside. He was our little intruder." Turles took the princess into his arms and kissed her lightly on the cheek, "Cyprus! Escort our prisoner to the dungeon!" he yelled out to an elderly white haired saiyan.  
  
Cyprus grabbed the captive roughly by the back and started dragging him out. Goku looked back at Vegeta and glared daggers at the princess before turning away.  
  
Vegeta looked at Kakarrot's icy glare and looked guiltily at the floor. She murmured to herself quietly so that she could only hear, "Its not my fault that idiot followed me."  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~ Sorry I took so long. I wasn't in a writing mood. 


	15. Why'd she free me?

"So how long have you been here?" Goku asked Nenuko in the other cell. He had long before stopped trying to get out of the chains that encircled his wrists, ankles, neck and waist.  
  
  
"Five thousand years. But to earthlings, 52 years." Nenuko said in barley a whisper. "I used to serve Turles, but one day he lost in a battle to take over a planet, he blamed me for not helping. He called me a coward and its true too, I was too afraid to help fight. So I was condemned me to this very cell . . . . until I die. How about you?"   
  
  
Goku gulped wondering how long he'd have to spend in the cell he was in chained up and useless. "I fell in love with this girl . . . . . . she turned out to be Turles's fiancée but I didn't know. She went out with me one night. Then 3 days ago she got kidnapped only she wasn't really kidnapped. Then I followed her because I thought she was kidnapped, I got captured and got thrown in here." He mumbled.  
  
  
"Ah. You fell in love with Vegeta just like so many other men have fallen for her." Nenuko chuckled, "I too felt an attraction to her. She was so bold, daring, unafraid of death, never listened to a single order . . . she was the perfect girl." Nenuko rasped.   
  
  
"Yeah . . . . . the perfect girl." The young saiyan sighed.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
"Do you know where Vegeta is?" Bulma asked Chi Chi as they met at school. "I couldn't fine her anywhere! I even went to her house and she wasn't there, I even asked some of her . . . . friends. She isn't anywhere!!"  
  
  
"I haven't seen her. Neither Goku, oh I hope he's all right." Chi Chi said biting her lip.  
  
  
Bulma ran a hand through her hair, "Goku is probably just sick. But its Vegeta I'm worried about, she's not even taking care of her baby dragon anymore, and she NEVER neglects Fire Hazard! The poor little thing was so starved, having had no milk that I had to feed it, but even the milk is bad in her fridge. I had to take the little guy home with me."  
  
  
The raven haired girl started to answer back but was cut off as the bell started to ring. "Damn bell, well see in bit." She said before rushing off to her class.  
  
  
Bulma started walking over to her class but was stopped short, "Oh shit! I forgot my books in my locker!" she rushed over to her locker which was easy now that everyone was in class, "Great now I'll have to cut myself just to have an excuse!" she panted. She just about whizzed by one of the exits when someone grabbed her and pulled her through. A person draped in a black hooded cloak placed a hand on her mouth and shushed her.  
  
  
"Bulma we need to talk, but not here." The person said, "Look, meet me at my house after school. Bring Fire Hazard, come alone." The person reached into his/her cloak. Bulma's scream was muffled by the stranger's hand as the cloaked person deeply slit the human's leg with her/his dagger. "Here's your excuse." Then suddenly stranger was gone.  
  
  
Bulma clutched her leg, and managed to still stand, "Damn you Vegeta. You could've at least warned me." she hissed as she hobbled to the nurses office.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
Footsteps echoed through the cells. Someone was coming. {Great. They're probably gonna slice my head off with a guillotine. Oh cruel world, why? WHY?! Why did I fall in love with her?! WHY?!?!?!?!} Goku thought sullenly. The footsteps stopped outside his cell, but the large saiyan couldn't see anything past his nose in the darkness. Someone opened up his cell, then went over and unlocked his chains save for the one around his throat, the one that decreased him of his power. {Great. I'm dead.} Goku thought getting depressed.  
  
  
The person holding on to the chain tugged at him impatiently, Goku tried to resist but the pulling got harder and harder, so he eventually got up. "What are you going to do to me?" he asked wearily as the person locked up the cell again. The person didn't answer, whoever just started walking tugging at the starved saiyan's throat chain. Goku stumbled along blindly tripping every time they rounded a corner, causing him to choke momentarily every time, for whoever never slowed down and would drag the poor saiyan if he fell.  
  
  
Goku's captor stopped abruptly and the saiyan crashed into his captor who spun around hit him in the jaw causing him to fall. Goku rubbed his jaw and glared at he captor as his captor tugged very hard on the chain, Goku stood up quickly. Suddenly the person blindfolded and gagged him. Then whoever started walking again. They walked down, from what Goku could hear, a metal plank. A blast of cool cold air enveloped the large saiyan making him shudder, he could tell that it was night time. The two walked in silence for what seemed forever. Then they stopped.  
  
  
His captor tore off his gag, then said, "This is as far as I'm willing to take you, Kakarrot." Goku recognized the person's voice at once.   
  
  
Goku gritted his teeth, "If you're gonna kill me Vegeta. Then do it quickly." he said savagely.  
  
  
Vegeta went over to him and untied Goku's blindfold, then unchained him. Goku looked at the princess who was wearing some saiyan armor, he couldn't help but think how cute she looked in it. "So. You want to kill me at my best, right?" he asked trying to sound annoyed, but only managed to sound a bit sad.   
  
  
Vegeta shrugged, "Ship's leaving in 4 1/2 hours. Turles gave me that remainder of the time to do as I wished, and I wished to let you go." She said. She started walking back towards the ship.  
  
  
"Wait." Goku said without thinking, Vegeta stopped, "Uh. . . . um. . . . well. . . . I was just thinking. . . . there's this carnival that's in town and I was. . . uh . . . . um . . . you know . . . . . ." he stuttered.  
  
  
"Wondering if I would go with you?" The saiyan princess finished with amusement, "I thought you hated me." she said dryly.  
  
  
"Well . . . I do hate you. . . . . but I don't hate you hate you, just hate you." he said hastily.  
  
  
The petite female saiyan shrugged, "Whatever. But I have to be back in 4 1/2 hours. By the way what's the difference between hating me and hating me hating me?"  
  
  
_____-^-_____-^-_____-^-_____-^-_____-^-_____-^-_____-^-_____-^-_____-^-_____-^-_____  
  
  
-_-' Weird turn of events. Okay now review; flame, comment, complain, threaten, etc. 


	16. The doll

"Cotton candy? What kinda person eats cotton?!" Vegeta asked miffed by the very thought.  
  
Goku laughed as he extended a bag of multi-colored cotton candy to the princess, "No no. Its not really made out of cotton, its really made out of sugar. But its called cotton candy because it looks like cotton see?"  
  
Vegeta tried to get the bag, but she couldn't see anything in front of her, much less grab anything since she was carrying a lot of huge bears and stuffed animals Goku and she had won. They grabbed a lot of attention from a lot of people who paused and commented on their prizes. "Kakarrot I can't see. And in any case I can't hold much more . . . . if only I had a cart."  
  
"Oh here let me get that." Goku said, he lifted the stuffed animals from Vegeta's arms, then he handed her 20 bags of cotton candy.  
  
"Lets go. I hate crowds." Vegeta said with a yawn. They started walking towards the exit, Goku holding onto Vegeta as his guide. When they passed by a little girl who was crying silently.  
  
"But daddy I want the giraffe!" the girl said tears in her eyes.  
  
The father tried to soothe the little girl by stroking her back, "I'm sorry honey bunny. But I don't have enough money for anymore tries." But the little girl kept crying.  
  
Vegeta stopped and stared at the little girl before her. It reminded her so much about the time when she was little and she wanted this stuffed manticore. She didn't cry of course but she did order Nappa to win it for her, but he was too stupid to know how to play crestry properly, so in the end she made him threaten to kill the owner of the doll. But when she looked at the sobbing girl she felt a stab of pain in her heart, she was surprised to find out she had a heart. She sighed irritably, "Kakarrot stay here."  
  
She walked up to the game booth where a huge giraffe doll was hanging from. Vegeta paid for 10 games, which allow you too get one of the big prizes the game was a crossbow game which was simple enough. A crowd had gathered around the saiyan as she won game after game. Everyone, including the booth owner was astonished when she won the last game. The saiyan princess picked the giraffe as her prize, she turned to the little girl who was now watching her wide eyed, "What's your name?"  
  
"M. . . . Mia Grapple." The girl stuttered.  
  
"Here." Vegeta grunted throwing the giraffe at Mia. Mia gave the saiyan female a look of pure worship as Vegeta walked away once again guiding Goku out of the park. She walked even faster when everyone started clapping.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~  
  
"I've never been so embarrassed in my whole entire life." Vegeta muttered her cheeks red as an apple.  
  
"Aw come one Vegeta! I thought it was sweet the way you won that prize for that little girl." Goku said stuffing some cotton candy in his mouth.  
  
"You're supposed to hate me remember?" Goku replied but with his mouth so full of that sugary sweetness, she couldn't make out his reply, "Gah. Never mind. I still have an hour and a half left before I got to go." She leaned back on the oak tree and looked out at the setting sun reflecting off of Debrin Lake  
  
Goku waited for the cotton candy to melt in his mouth, "Aren't you gonna have some cotton candy?" he asked eyeing her half of the sugary sweets piled next to her.  
  
Vegeta rolled her eyes, she grabbed a huge stuffed big with a huge pot belly, she won it a at kill the duck game, and pointed to it, "You know Kakarrot you remind me Mr. Piggles." She said with a smirk. But it only resulted with her getting a big red crab doll thrown at her face.  
  
"And you remind me of Ms. Crabby." He grinned and lied back into long green grass. The princess crept up to him and placed her head down on his chest. Goku wrapped his arms around the petite saiyan and pulled her closer. He stroked her head and buried his head in her neck. Vegeta purred a bit and wrapped her hands around his neck running a hand through his hair and playfully nibbling on his ear. Goku smirked and brought the princess into a firm kiss.  
  
I'm very sure you can guess what happened next.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~  
  
Man do I HATE mushy stuff *shudders* don't ask why I wrote that if I hate mushy stuff so badly because if you do I just might 'accidentally' erase this story. . . . . . . get my drift? 


	17. The way things end

"I have to leave soon." Vegeta said sadly. She put her head on her lover's shoulder.  
  
  
Goku gripped her tighter to himself, "Must you go?"  
  
  
Vegeta nodded sadly, "If I don't Turles will blow up this planet, since he wouldn't have any use for it. But if I leave with him I could convince him not to." She stroked Goku's head and inhaled the smell of his hair.  
  
  
Kakarrot rubbed his princess's bare back and rested her head on his chest, "But we could fight them. I know we could beat them." But he knew it would be stupid seeing as there a lot of saiyans serving Turles, and she knew he knew.  
  
  
"I just want to stay here with you for the remainder of the time I have on earth." She kissed him on the forehead and worked her way lower. Goku put an arm up her chest and caressed her face gently pulling her into a kiss,. "You think I'll ever see you again?" Vegeta said after a while of silent movement.  
  
  
"I . . . I promise. If not in this world, then in the after life. I promise." He said pulling the princess even tighter into his grip. Vegeta let go of her lover and put her armor and spandex back on. Goku did likewise.  
  
  
Vegeta and Goku flew slowly up to Turles's ship, hand in hand. "Kakarrot, here." Vegeta said, and dropped a statuette of a sad wolf in a cramped cage, the wolf fit loosely in the cage and moved only a tiny bit. The wolf had bits Vegeta's hair carefully stuck on it to give it that furry look, and it worked too, it looked almost like a miniature black wolf. It was as big as his palm, the wolf was laying down it's tail touching it's nose and was made out of the smoothed lava gem.   
  
  
Goku gave his petite saiyan a hug, "You're the caged wolf aren't you? Well soon-to-be caged wolf."  
  
  
Vegeta smiled sadly, "If that's what you think of it. Sorry for being such a bitch before. It was just, the bitchier you treat someone then the more you like them, in my culture anyway. I suppose you could call it a love hate thing."  
  
  
The larger saiyan nodded his head, "I have something for you too love." He pulled something out of his pocket and handed it to princess, she gasped when she saw what it was. It was half a heart of a dragon encased in a crystal orb. It glowed eerily, the crystal was 5 inches thick, but the really surprising thing about it was that the heart was still red beating - alive.  
  
  
The princess could only stare at it, she hugged Goku tightly, "It's. . . .wonderful. . no. . . there's no word . . . how is it still alive?"  
  
  
Goku smiled mysteriously, "I promised I wouldn't tell. Besides. . . . it would take the mystery out of it." The two saiyans landed a quarter of a mile from the ship, to avoid the guards.  
  
  
The princess of all saiyans turned to the 3rd class beside her, "Remember Aura Island? Yeah, well since I won't be here anymore, my garden will probably get a lot of weeds in it, and my house will get all dusty. So I was wondering, maybe you can take care of the place for me? Thanks you're a sweet heart." She said giving Goku a hug and peck on the cheek. "I'm gonna miss you." she said hugging him tighter.  
  
  
"I will too." Goku's voice cracked as he held back a sob, "Take care. Remember that I always love you Vegeta , no matter what."  
  
  
Vegeta nodded sullenly, "I love you too Kakarrot, don't you forget it." she pulled him into a firm last kiss. Then pushed him away and ran up to the ship not once looking back.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hi Bulma. How's Fire Hazard?" Goku asked when he saw Bulma walking toward him with Fire Hazard in her arms.   
  
  
Bulma stopped at the fence separating everything else from the garden, "How'd you know about Fire Hazard? What are you doing here?" FH spat out a small stream of fire then hopped out of Bulma's arms and onto Goku's hunched back.  
  
  
Goku pulled out some lettuce and gave it to the red dragon, who started eating it up rapidly, "Well Vegeta asked my to take care of her house and garden while she's gone. And she also told me about you baby sitting Fire Hazard. He must be a handful." He said smiling at the bouncing little dragon.  
  
  
"Yeah, he is a brat at times. He's just a bundle of energy, I can't rest for one moment without him doing something that might kill him! I swear I'm gonna get gray hair before I'm 21." She said smiling at the dragon that was now on her head sleeping.  
  
  
Goku laughed, "FH looks like a hat when he's curled up like that! You know if you ever have children, then they would probably be hyperactive like FH." He laughed at Bulma's wide eyed expression.  
  
  
Bulma laughed a bit then sighed sadly, "I was just thinking about Vegeta." she said seeing Goku's expression.  
  
  
The saiyan turned away and started pulling out the weeds, "So do I. But remember she's gonna come back again one day." Human and saiyan looked each other in the eye and nodded.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well, well. So concludes their story of . . . . crap I'm starting to sound like my cousin. LOL. Trust me ppl their story isn't done just yet. Wait and see. I'm not gonna tell you the title of the sequel because it'll ruin it. So if you want me to then I'll alert you when the sequel comes out, just leave your email in a review or whatever.  
  
By the way. Remember a few chapters back when Vegeta wrote a book? Yeah, well I said I wouldn't be writing what's in it and yes I won't. No, I have a friend of mine who'll do it for me, I'll edit some of it probably do one or two chapters but she'll be doing most of it. I will not reveal her name as of yet, but I'll reveal her name in the first chapter of 'Child Of Darkness'.   
  
Well now that this is done I will retreat to my cave of living darkness. . . . good bye for now mortals. . . 


End file.
